San Valentín
by Hinata-Uzumaki-chan
Summary: Zashiki Warashi había enfrentado diversos retos antes, desde cargar con los sobrenombres y burlas que sufrió en su niñez, el que su hermana descubriera y leyera su diario por error, hasta su examen de ingreso a preparatoria. Sin embargo… todos esos momentos eran insignificantes ante lo que debía hacer ahora… Hablar con Watanuki Kimihiro… AU /WataZashi/
¡Yeih! Primer fic de xxxHOLiC!

Y sobre todo…

¡WATAZASHI! (Inserte carita con corazones aquí)

Amo esta pareja y decidí que también quería hacer un fic de ellos (aunque hubiera sido mejor publicar esta historia antes de esa fecha… No importa ya) Así que esta es uno (de muchos) fics que haré de ellos, y aunque no sean cannon, son terriblemente adorables.

xxHOLiC es propiedad de hermosísimas y talentosas CLAMP (Qué nos trajeron tan genial historia)

Este es un One-shot AU. En fin, espero que les guste.

¡Comencemos!

3…

2..

1.

* * *

Zashiki Warashi había enfrentado diversos y difíciles retos antes, competencias deportivas, un concierto de su taller de música donde tuvo que hacer un solo de flauta, que su hermana mayor, Ame, encontrara y leyera su diario por error (descubriendo un secreto en particular), su examen de ingreso a la preparatoria… Sobre todo una de las peores que vivió, las burlas que había sufrido en durante toda su vida, después de todo se llamaba Zashiki Warashi, sí, como el espíritu protector de las casas japonesas; y aunque para ella ese nombre dado por su madre le parecía muy lindo, a muchos de sus excompañeros no les pareció igual, le habían llegado a decir _"fantasma"_ u otros apodos similares (también hubo apodos peores que no quería ni recordar). Sin embargo… todos esos momentos eran insignificantes ante lo que debía hacer ahora…

Hablar con Watanuki Kimihiro…

Su tímida naturaleza no le había permitido compartir más que unas cuantas palabras con él, desde los correspondientes: _"Buenos Días",_ alguna pregunta o duda en clases y una pequeña despedida, pero… si no se sentara junto a él en todas las clases, habría una conexión completamente nula entre ellos, seguramente Watanuki ni siquiera sabría su nombre ante esa opción.

Pero está vez debía superar su timidez, lo que iba a hacer lo ameritaba.

Después de todo… Era día de San Valentín…

El día en el que la mayoría de las chicas se armaban de valor para confesar sus sentimientos a esa persona de las que estaban enamoradas.

Y ella estaba enamorada de Watanuki…

¿Desde cuándo tenía esos sentimientos por Watanuki? Tal vez fue amor a primera vista, o desde que vio por primera vez su sonrisa, quizá fue algo que solo se fue dando con el tiempo; no lo sabía, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de lo fuertes que eran, y de cuanto luchaban por salir para hacérselo saber a Kimihiro.

No era tan tonta e ingenua al extremo que la mayoría pensaba, hasta ella se había dado cuenta de que Watanuki la rechazaría…

Después de todo, Watanuki estaba enamorado de Himawari Kunogi…

Sin embargo ella no estaba molesta ante ese hecho, siempre y cuando Watanuki fuera feliz, ella seria feliz…

Ame le había dicho muchas veces que lo mejor era que esperara un poco más antes de confesar sus sentimientos, que todo se daría a su tiempo…

 _Tiempo…_

Tiempo era lo que no tenía…

Por error, hace no mucho, escuchó una conversación entre Watanuki y Doumeki Shizuka, el mejor amigo de este, en dicha conversación, el de lentes mencionaba que había grandes posibilidades de que se mudaría antes de que comenzaran el tercer grado…

Lo más seguro era que no volvieran a verse más.

.

.

.

Apretó la pequeña cajita en sus manos, estaba decidida… _Hoy le confesaría sus sentimientos a Watanuki…_

Empezó a caminar por los pasillos del instituto buscando con la mirada al joven dueño de su corazón, esperaba que aún no se hubiera ido. Cuando recorrió la mayor parte de la escuela y los lugares donde supondría podría estar, algo comenzó a desaparecer de su corazón, _valor… esperanza…_ La luz rojiza del atardecer se colaba por la ventanas anunciando el atardecer, en ese momento se dio por vencida, _era obvio que ya se había ido…_

Definitivamente el destino en estaba en su contra, diciéndole que lo mejor era callar el amor que sentía por su compañero. Con semblante más decaído fue hacia los casilleros donde guardaba sus zapatos y abandonó la escuela, su mejor amiga, Nadeshiko Yamamoto, había insistido en quedarse con ella, pero Zashiki le dijo que mejor le contaría al día siguiente, a regañadientes su amiga se fue dejándola en la escuela, ahora se arrepentía por ello, la necesitaba más que nunca así como también necesitaba a Ame, aún si con ella venía su sermón de " _Te lo dije"_ antes de recibir un cálido abrazo como los que solía darle después de enfrentar un nuevo, y complicado, reto, uno de esos abrazos que necesitaba ahora…

.

.

.

Su caminar era lento, después de todo no llevaba prisa, Ame le había dicho que se tardaría ya que iba a trabajar su turno y que de allí llevaría la cena para ambas; sus padres habían salido de la ciudad, su padre fue a una conferencia y su madre fue a casa de su abuela ya que esta sufrió una recaída debido a su edad, y su madre se encargaba de cuidarla.

Se detuvo de improvisto, ya llevaba rato caminando sin rumbo fijo, volteó a ver a todos lados para localizar donde se encontraba, estaba en un parque que estaba cerca de su casa; recordó que ella y Ame solían jugar allí de pequeñas, sobre todo en los columpios, muchos recuerdos asaltaron su mente, sonrió con melancolía mientras se sentó en uno de los columpios, sacó la cajita que contenía en su mochila, a pesar de que no pudo entregarlo le pareció un desperdicio el tirarlo a la basura… siguió viéndolo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos acerca de si debía tirarlo o comérselo ella sola… tal vez podría dárselo a su her…

— **¡NO ES JUSTO! ¿Cómo un idiota como tu puede recibir tantos chocolates en San Valentín?—**

— **¿Y para que me lo preguntas a mí?—**

Reconocería _esas_ voces donde sea, no podía creerlo, ¿Acaso está era una señal? ¿Pero era una señal buena o mala? Gran delirio… Decidió guardar silencio para evitar que la vieran…

— **No puedo creer que incluso la linda Himawari-chan te haya dado un chocolate igual al mío, incluso con la misma envoltura ¡Y por si fuera poco 24 chicas te dieron chocolate!—**

— **¿En serio fueron 24…?—** Doumeki miró aburrido la bolsa donde estaban sus regalos **— ¿Cuántos te dieron a ti?—** Preguntó sin mucho interés.

—… **E-Ese no es el punto…—** Watanuki se sonrojó un poco y desvió la vista, a Zashiki le pareció lindo ese gesto suyo, hasta el momento sus compañeros no se habían percatado de su presencia, si seguía tan bien como hasta ahora seguramente podría irse y que ellos nunca supieran que ella estuvo all…

— **¿Eres tú Warashi-san?—**

 _Rayos…_

Se estremeció en su lugar y volteó a verlos asustada, cuando vio el rostro del joven Kimihiro el color rojizo llegó a su rostro, debió haber huido hace rato…

— **¿Te encuentras bien Warashi-san? Estas muy roja…—** Preguntó con preocupación el pelinegro de lentes, ella empezó a mover su cabeza nerviosa.

— **S-S-S-Si, e-e-estoy bi-bien, W-Watanuki-san… Yo…—** La pobre Zashiki alternaba la vista entre Watanuki y Doumeki, para terminar viendo al primero, comenzó a temblar un poco, agachó el rostro que estaba completamente rojo llevándose la cajita donde residía su dulce apretándolo contra su pecho, como si con eso pudiera desaparecer de allí, solo alcanzó a escuchar como Watanuki soltaba un pequeño bufido.

— **Bien, bien, ya entiendo—** Kimihiro comenzó a acercarse a ella poniéndola aún más nerviosa, la levantó y empezó a empujarla poco a poco, extrañada por su comportamiento vio que Watanuki la guiaba a cierto lado, el columpio al lado de Doumeki **—No deberías ser tan tímida, yo los dejaré solos para que puedan hablar—** Le guiño un ojo y se giró para irse.

— **E-Espera…—** La peliazul exclamó un poco alto, el aludido volteó, ella volvió a sonrojarse arrepentida ante el anterior impulso **—E-E… Y-Yo…—**

— **De acuerdo, no me iré, los esperaré por aquí—**

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Zashiki estaba más nerviosa de lo que se hubiera imaginado, Watanuki estaba aburrido y Watanuki comenzó a comer uno de los chocolates que le habían dado…

— **Al menos podrían decirse hola—** Dijo con aburrimiento el de gafas, los otros dos voltearon a verle, para después regresar a sus posiciones.

— **Yo… lamento esto—** Finalmente la chica se decidió a hablar llamando la atención de Doumeki, sin embargo fue lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ellos dos pudieran oír **—Hoy me puse un propósito, confesarle lo que siento a la persona que me gusta, pero hace poco me había rendido, y pensé que mis sentimientos jamás le llegarían, pero tal parece que ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad…—** Volteó a ver a Watanuki quien se había entretenido con su celular **—…Y no quiero desaprovecharla…—** Doumeki sonrió comprendiéndolo todo.

— **Suerte…—** Dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas dejando confundida a la peliazul, quién solo vio como el chico se acercaba al de gafas.

— **Deberías llevarla a su casa, ya es tarde—** Dicho esto se marchó dejando confundidos a ambos chicos, cuando Zashiki entendió que Doumeki los había dejado para ayudarle, comenzó a sonrojarse hasta que humo salió de sus oídos, finalmente estaba a solas con Watanuki.

— **¿Eh? ¡Pero si tu deberías llevarla!—** Gritó con enojo, por su parte Warashi comenzaba a recuperarse de su extremo sonrojo **—Discúlpalo Warashi-san, Doumeki es un poco distraído y no se daba cuenta de que querías darle tu regalo—** La chica estaba confundida, _"¿Acaso él pensó que…?"_ **—Pero si tiene razón, ya es bastante tarde, creo que—**

— **¡Watanuki-san!—** Alzó su voz interrumpiendo a su compañero quién se sorprendió ante el acto de la peliazul, pero decidió callar esperando a que Zashiki continuara. Finalmente ella levantó su rostro con decisión, sin que ese sonrojo característico suyo desapareciera.

— **Y-Yo… Y-Yo no… Yo no le iba a dar chocolate de San Valentín a Doumeki-san…—**

— **¿…Entonces…?—**

— **E-Este chocolate es para…—** Lo extendió de lo forma lenta hacia él **—…Es p-para ti…—**

Watanuki estaba en shock **— ¿P-Para mí?—** La chica asintió como respuesta.

— **Watanuki-san… Yo…—** Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo, desde el principio supo que sería difícil, pero ahora que lo vivía, era demasiado, mucho más de lo que imaginó, las imágenes en su cabeza de él rechazándola le provocaron un nudo de emociones **—Yo… Yo…—** Sus lágrimas luchaban por salir, era demasiado difícil.

— **¡Esto enamorada de ti Watanuki-san!—**

— **Warashi-san…—** De pronto Zashiki Warashi no lo soportó, su corazón dolía demasiado, así que prácticamente le aventó el chocolate que había preparado y salió huyendo por el miedo, ahora sí que necesitaba ese abrazo especial de su hermana Ame, quizá si debió hacerle caso y callar su amor... Watanuki se quedó en el mismo lugar en shock

— **¿Warashi-san… está enamorada de mi…?—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¿Continuará…?**_

* * *

 _Chan, Chan CHAN!_

 _Y así termina este One-shot, sé que debí haberlo subido hace aproximadamente un mes debido a la temática, pero en realidad se me ocurrió y empecé a redactarlo hace pocos días, y como en Japón se acaba de celebrar el White Day hace no mucho, aún tengo es excusa jejejejeje._

 _¿Y qué les pareció? Es un fic muy normal, pero no he visto ningún fic AU de esta pareja, así que aproveché y lo hice de esta forma, ya que yo si quería que ellos se volvieran pareja ;-;_

 _Y como se dieron cuenta, la escena de la confesión está basada en el anime de xxxHOLiC_

 _Hime: Te copiaste la escena…_

 _Hina: Copiar es una palabra muy fea… Me INSPIRÉ en la escena, que es algo MUY distinto._

 _Hime: SI CLARO… como no…_

 _Hina: Ve a dormirte o a pensar en historias menos aburridas como las que piensas._

 _Hime: ¡Al menos las mías tienen más lógica que las tuyas!_

 _Hina: Esto en fanfiction… Aquí no existe la lógica… \n.n/_

 _Hime: …No discutiré eso._

 _Creo que nos desviamos del tema ejem… A propósito, cuando este fic llegué a 6 reviews donde me pidan la continuación, empezaré a trabajar en una segunda parte, vista desde la perspectiva de Watanuki días posteriores de esta historia._

 _Y si algunos se preguntan el porque no mejor me pongo a subir capítulos de mis otros fic (o los que abandoné :'v) principalmente es porque no he encontrado inspiración y la verdad prefiero subir capítulos cuando "mejores" comparados a capítulos que subo sin mucho entusiasmo solo por actualizar rápido, y además últimamente tengo ideas para otros fics que no me permiten concentrarme en los otros (y hay que aprovechar esta lluvia de ideas porque sino luego ando más seca que una pasa y no se me llega a ocurrir nada)_

 _Así que si les gustó la historia no olviden dejar su hermoso review y tal vez en 20 años llegue la siguiente parte jajajajaja \\(:V)/_

 _Okno…_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _¡BYENARA!_


End file.
